


"Q&A"

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Again, F/M, do.not.take.this.seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever published smut. Read at the cost of your own embarassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Q&A"

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm deleting all my works on my old FF.net profile, and am preserving any milestone fics. This one isn't as cringeworthy was the first but...it is still wildly embarassing. The italics didn't make it overl but I realllly don't feel like searching through the whole thing to find them.
> 
> Published on May 29 2013, and the date is January 24 2016.

**I am seriously writing a Teen Titans M fic. I have lost all my morals, haven't I? Oh well, I just had this idea, and here you go. Robstar smut. Woo hoo. Oh, and for the sake of my peace of mind, Robin's 16 and Starfire's 17, because in the show they look about 14 and 15 respectively, and that's a bit too young to be getting it on.**   
  
Robin wrung his hands together in nervous excitement. He had some...questions, for Starfire.   


He was a teenage boy, and his hormones more often than not rule over his actions. He knew this. All too well. He had a very, very hot girlfriend, who had perfect curves, shining hair, long legs, and was taller and older, who just so happened to be willing to makeout with him whenever. It was any boy's dream, especially a short (he's barely 5'5), obsessive orphan. But, as they matured, so did their kissing. It started as light pecks, the one in Tokyo held sacred. But then Star read a romance novel, and asked why the boy was sticking his tongue in a girl's mouth. (He had fun explaining that one. Nor will Cyborg let him forget it.)

As stated, he was a boy, and these heated kissing sessions got him...excited, to say the least. He would occasionally let his hands roam, running up and down her back, very rarely tracing the sides of her backside. When they went up, they traced her arms and neck, before resting precariously underneath her chest. His hormones screamed at him to go higher, to move those extra inches. But the best friend and person who loved Starfire held him back. He knew he had to ask her before he even thought about trying it. And that's what led him here, standing nervously in front of Starfire's door, literally about to ask her if she was ready for sex.   


He knew their was no one else in the Tower. They all had business to attend to (though he was pretty sure they knew about his "business"), and would be gone the majority of the day. After finally convincing himself, he knocked on her door. It opened, revealing a delighted Starfire.   


"Robin! How joyous that you came to see me! The other Titans are gone, and I am most bored."   


She led him into her room with a smile. He too smiled as he took a look around her room. It was just so...Starfire. It was pink and purple everywhere, two of her favorite colors (honestly she once told him her favorite color was every color, so it didn't matter) and there were Tamarinian artifacts scattered around the room. She sat on her bed, and motioned for him to join her. He took a seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She craned her neck (she was taller than him) so that she could rest a head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a minute, just soaking in each other's company.

After those moments, she piped up "Would you like to do something, Robin? Is there a matter you would like to discuss?"   


He looked down at her, into her earnest green eyes. And all his doubt and confusion melted away. Even if she said no, even if he had to control his urges until he died, he would be happy. But he just had to ask her.   


"Yeah. Uhm, how do they show...romantic affection on your planet." Start off slow.   


"In most of the same ways here on Earth. Hand holding, "snuggling", as you call it, bestowing pet names. Only the concept of kissing differs, though I have grown to enjoy it as a romantic pleasure."   


He nodded. The next one wouldn't be so easy. Though he was dead set on asking it, it would still be incredibly awkward.

"Uhm...uh...H-How you...repr...proc..."

"Procreate? Again, essentially the same as Earth. Though, we do not commit the act for pleasure, as you do here. We are...rather animalistic in that respect."   


He sighed of relief and disappointment. He was glad she told him straightforwardly, but he was hoping the answer was different. "T-Thanks, I just wanted to know," he said, a half smile on his face. 

He tried to not look upset.   


...Though it failed miserably. As usual, she could right through him. 

"Robin, as said, I am aware that it is done for pleasure on Earth. I did not say we don't enjoy it. I said that we don't do it for pleasure," she smiled cheekily at him and winked, sending heat through his cheeks "it does not mean we can't."

He blinked, his mind mulling over what he was just told. He was pretty sure she just...offered. A smile overtook his face. He looked at her, the cheeky grin still there. Moved to her ear.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" he whispered in a husky voice.

She giggled. "Indeed it does, Robin."

He smirked, and got up. He switched the light off, and walked back towards his awaiting girlfriend. He sat down grabbed her waist again. He looked into her eyes for a moment again, searching for that little "Okay" sign, that let him know she was ready.   


She blinked slowly, her gaze steadfast. I am ready, her eyes said, are you?

"I always have been," he muttered before kissing her.   


He cupped her cheek and she tilted her head, quickly deepening the already passionate kiss. She opened her mouth for him, saving him from asking for entrance. Their tongues danced, and to Robin, it felt like one of their sparring matches. Even the outcome. She was winning. But he was going to give in now. He pressed her lips harder, and moved his head, until even their teeth were clashing in an all out battle for dominance, which he was finally winning.

His hand roamed up and down her back, before landing on the small of her back. He cautiously lowered his hand so that he was just barely cupping her bottom. His hands stood motionless for a split second, making sure it was okay. He got the encouragement that he need when he heard her elicit a soft moan. He smiled into their kiss, which had momentarily calmed. He gripped her backside, and she pushed up against him. They fell back on to her bed. She climbed on top of him, her earnest green eyes filled with lust.

  
"Robin~" she cooed in a low voice that made him shudder with delight. 

He knew he was getting more and more excited, and if she stayed in charge, there was no way he'd hold out for long.   


She leaned down to kiss him sweetly, before moving to his neck. She first trailed feather light kisses up and down his neck, making him grip the bed sheets tightly. She then started nibbling it, making her way no to his shoulder blade. She slipped his spandex collar down just enough, and down, making him cry out in pain and pleasure. She smirked at her devious handiwork, the bite obviously going to leave a hickey.

She continued kissing his neck relentlessly, before moving her hands down to his utility belt. She unclasped it, and tossed it away. She slowly (painfully slow for Robin) removed his shirt. He wriggled, and she could feel his impatience.   


"Calm down," she cooed in his ear "this is a special time for both of us. Our first respectively, and together." She kissed him again, hands on his chest. "Savor it."   


He again looked into her eyes. He saw everything and more. Love, confusion, lust and excitement. He nodded his head, and let her continue. She saw his assent, and continued on with her assault of his body. Her hands roamed up and down his chest. She moved her mouth down next, kissing every inch of his well toned chest. Her tongue swished across his muscles, giving him pleasant tickle.   
During her attack on his chest, Robin was making fists, clasping and unclasping his hands. He was already overwhelmed, and they had just started. As her leg brushed up against his, he realized that he was soon going to poke a hole through his spandex. She noticed this too, and purposely rubbed her thigh against the bulge again, and he moaned. He looked at her, and decided that it was his turn to be in charge.

He grabbed her waist and flipped their positions so that he was one top of her. They both smiled. Robin pawed at her metal shoulder cover, like a dog trying to open a box of biscuits. She caught this and unclasped it, tossing it aside. He smiled, and made the same work of her neck that she did him, and was pleased to her moan in response. He ran his hand over her stomach, before gently kissing it. He then worked his hands up to her shirt. It was only that, that seperated him from his long awaited pleasure. He gave her a look, asking What he did not dare. She responded by silently guiding his hand up, placing them right at the bottom of her shirt. He took the invitation and slowly pulling it over her head.   


He looked at the woman beneath him with pride, love, and lust. Her hair was sprawled around her, in a fiery mess. Her eyes were foggy, but still bright and amazing. She only wore a green bra and her purple skirt. Even though she was always beautiful, she looked even more perfect now. With a sudden boost of courage, he moved his hand back to her chest and gently grabbed her right breast. He looked for her reaction, which was a good one; she squirmed a bit, and made a noise that Robin discovered he needed to hear more of.   


He slowly began to message her carefully, as to not lose her approval. He didn't and she just continued making that noise. She grew more confident and started going, and leaned down to kiss her, quieting any moans she made. He used his free hand to clasp her bra, revealing himself to her.   


He found himself staring, unable to even move. He had seen them before (he was a teenage boy who had internet access) but on Starfire...it was like seeing perfection embodied. She giggled at his reaction, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Are they truly that wonderful?"   


He nodded. "Yes," he said, his voice strained and passionate. 

The entire time, his own problem had been growing worse. She glanced down and saw this. She smirked and took the opportunity to flip them around again, so she was straddling him. 

"My turn~" she purred, sending a shudder down his spine that made it down his pants.

She moved down and removed his steel toed boots, before slinking her hands up to the edge of his pants. She zipped them down, leaving him in just his boxers. She was about to relieve him of those too before she looked up at his face. She slowly crawled back up and kissed his forehead. He blinked at the sudden gentleness. She then gripped the edge of his mask. He watched her expression as she slowly peeled the covering of his eyes, making him more naked and vulnerable that removing any amount of clothing would. Even in the darkness, she could make out a blue shine to his eyes.   


"Robin..."she said breathlessly.   


"Star..."

The atmosphere was heavy and romantic for a moment, neither of them wanting to break their intense gaze, Robin's newly revealed eyes boring into Starfire's wide green ones. When she placed a hand on his chest, however, the lust returned, stronger than ever. She reached down and yanked down the boxers as she intended to do earlier. Her eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight. She had never seen anyone's private area besides her own. He reach a hand out to her, ready to tell her it was okay to stop, when, with surprising composure, she reached a hand down there.   


Robin's mind damn near exploded when she grabbed his little friend, which was already rock solid due to their previous activities. She moved her hand up and down, savoring the loud moans he made. He moved with her hand, enjoying the unexpected but euphoric pleasure she was providing. She leaned forward and kissed him again, passionately, yet sweetly. He already felt himself overflowing a bit, just enough the reach her fingers. She smiled deviously, knowing that she was causing this. She moved a little faster, and he knew he was going to overflow if she kept it up. He reached and grabbed her wrist, halting her motion. He roughly switched their positions again, basically throwing beneath him.   


He knew better to think that it hurt her, however. She was not human, and had more strength and stamina than he could ever hope for.   


He pulled down her skirt, tossing it to who knows where. His finger toyed with the elastic of her panties, the best he could do for asking if he c ould remove them. He was past words, and any attempts would come out as unintelligible moans. She gave him a swift nod, and they were gone.   


Some of his earlier confidence seeped away. He realized he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Bruce had explained it to him once, but thoughts weren't really what were in his mind at the moment. She noticed this and smiled sympathetically and grabbed his hand again. She guided him where he needed to go. When his hands reached her womanhood, he was surprised to see his fingers wet and sticky. 

She grabbed his neck and pulled him down. "Robin, that is the effect you have on me," she said in a breathy voice "and please continue do it."   


She caught him by surprise, and drove him over the edge. Instinct took over. He ran his fingers along the entrance before letting one begin it's exploration. She bucked into his fingers, sputtering out several curses in Tamarinian. When his other finger joined the other, her cursing got louder. For how guttural and choppy Tamarinian was, to him it sounded like she was singing the most beautiful song in history.

  
She he removed his fingers, the look in her eyes told him she was ready. For what? He knew. He could feel it. That.   


He knew how it worked. But how it felt, that was something he didn't dare imagine. But here he was, about to penetrate the most important person in the world to him.   


She cupped his cheek. Even though it would be a much harder task for her, she still found it in herself to comfort him. His heart swelled with love, and he kissed her sweetly, gently warning her. 

She understood, and pushed inside of her.   


The screaming from earlier was nothing compared to the noises she was making now. She threw her head back and yelled what must have been the equivalent of "Fucccccccccckkkkkk!" in her language. That was what he was hissing in his. She gripped his shoulders, digging her nails int his back. With her super strength, it hurt like hell. But he didn't care. The pleasure he was getting outweighed any pain. He looked at the woman beneath him. Though he was beaded with sweat Sticky and heavy, she has barely begun to glisten. He mentally set a goal for himself. Get her to pant and sweat, and call his real name. The name he was given by the parents who died long ago.   


He thrust harder, making her bed creak. She held on to him tighter, the curses coming in a constant stream. He could hear the pant in her voice, and knew he was succeeding. He moved his hips even more, and she began to respond with her own movement. She pushed on his shoulder blade even more, and he was relatively sure she dislocated it, But he was too preoccupied to care.   


She look like she was about to scream, and he was just as close. But there was one more thing.   


"It's alright, Star. Be as loud as you want..."   


She opened her mouth to form the word Robin, but he captured her lips in a kiss, muffling her.   


"R-Richard," he muttered, still pounding into her "m-my name is Richard."   


She nodded, something he barely caught. "K-Koriand'r..." she said with a raspy voice, "My name is K-Koriand'r." With one more thrust, she screamed his name.   


"X'Hal, RICHARD!"   


I t was that exclaimation if his name was all it took.

"KORIAND'R!"He wasn't even sure how he pronounced that correctly. He had never been able to properly prounounce any Tamarinian words before, but this one rolled off his tongue perfectly.   


He collapsed beside her and threw her blanket over them, reminding himself to check into the medical bay for shoulder and hip injuries.   


Starfire opened her eyes and looked at him, and he met her gaze as well. They just stared at each other for a moment, before she broke out into quiet giggles. "What's so funny?" he asked, his voice weak.   


"You," she said "I have never seen you so disheveled. You are usually composed and tidy."   


She reached a hand out and played with his now matted hair.

"Now you look quite messy, but also quite cute," she said, obviously eyeing all of him while she said this. It was his turn to laugh.   


"As fun as that was, if we went again you would break my arms."   


She chuckled and snuggled into his arms. "I see no reason why we don't do that for pleasure on my planet," she said with a yawn "It was the most enjoyable experience in my life."   


He nodded in agreement, stifling his own yawn. "We should sleep. Patrol tomorrow..." he began, his voice trailing off.   


"Hhm..." she muttered, burying her face in his chest, and was asleep.   


He absentmindedly smiled and kiss her head. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep; he didn't need any dreams. All of his had ready come true.•   


**You have no idea how hard I'm blushing right now. I just also realized I didn't write a condom in. Uh...pretend it's no Where near Starfire's period and they are both clear of any STDs. Oh wow...my first official lemon! And for Robstar no less. This has also become one of the longest and most well written things I've ever written. What happens happens I guess. I'm extremely happy with this, and I'll be glad if you actually read the whole thing through. I should probably sleep now (wrote this at 1 a.m). Night night, readers.**

**Author's Note:**

> ughhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> The sad thing is I can't manage a smut this long anymore


End file.
